


Finding A Home

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Finding A Home

Illya Kuryakin was met once again by a stray kitten perched on the steps to his apartment, crying out for someone to help it.

"Why me, little one?Is there no one else to take pity on you?"

The black kitten mewed its answer, no one seemed to care about it.Illya sighed and bent down to pick up the little feline, tucking it into his overcoat before heading inside.In the pantry he found a tin of tuna.

"I cannot keep you, you understand." The kitten listened, smelling the feast. Its little heart was full of gratitude… and love.

 

 


End file.
